Jessie's Girl
by degrassijayandalex
Summary: When your best friend asks you to watch out for his girlfriend while he is out of town, what happens when you start to get feelings for the girl?Edited by Brooks-Babey.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When your best friend asks you to watch out for his girlfriend while he is out of town, what happens when you start to get feelings for the girl?**

**A/N: I don't own anything in this fan fiction, except for the ideas that I'm putting into it and any of the made up characters that I put into it.**

**Chapter 1**

**Jay's POV**

She is awesome. She is a part of our crew. I have known her since we were little kids. She is really hot. She has an amazing body, and she looks even hotter when she is in her wife beaters and baggy pants. The worse thing is that she is dating one of my best friends.

"Yo Jay man." Jessie, the friend in question, broke my train of thought.

"Hey, man whats up?" I asked him, returning to neutral as quick as I could.

"Nothing but hey can I ask you for a favor? I'm going to be going out of town for a month or two, and I was wondering if you could you know look out for Alex for me while I'm gone." Jessie asked as we started to walk in sync out of class.

"Sure dude, no problem. But where are you going?" We talked briefly as we made our way to my car.

"Me and my brother are going to visit mom and dad in the States." He said with a sigh, to emphasize the fact that he wasn't happy about that.

"No way. You're going to the States for two months over summer? Sounds awesome dude, I don't see a problem." I knew that he would be mad, since he and his folks just don't get on. Period.

"I can't wait to get out of there, and I'm not even there yet." I was driving toward the ravine, without even having to explain it. It was just a given.

"Hey whats up dude?" We were greeted by Marcus, another good friend.

"Hey, man." I nodded in appreciation as he handed us both an ice cold beer.

"Hey, I heard that you were going away for a while." Marcus said, handing Jessie a beer. Wow, news travels fast. As Jessie was rattling off the story I kind of spaced out.

"Hey, 'Lex come over here!" Marcus yelled out suddenly as he spotted his friends girl.

"Hey, whats up?" She said as approached our little group. She kissed Jessie once on the cheek then sat down next time him on the tabletop. I just smiled curtly as we locked eyes momentarily.

**Alex's POV**

I figured nothing new or interesting would be going down at the ravine that night, when I heard Marcus call me over. I saw Jay was sitting there with my Jessie. When Jessie explained to me about going to see his parents, I was unsure of how to react. I knew that he'd be gone for a while, as the States was a long way to go just for a long weekend.

"No way. How long are you gonna be gone?" I asked him.

"Well, my brother doesn't think we see enough of them, so like two months, I guess." Jessie answered vaguely.

"So you have to spend a few months in the states with them?" I demanded, even though it was meant to come out as a question.

**Jay's POV**

We just hung out for a while in the ravine. After a while Jessie pulled me aside.

"Hey man, do you think you could entertain Alex at yours tonight, my brother doesn't want anyone over tonight, he wants us to pack."

"Yeah, man sure." I couldn't believe my luck. "So what, are you leaving tomorrow or something?"

"Tomorrow afternoon yeah." He said with a really loud sigh. I decided to bypass demanding to know why he hadn't informed me before today.

"Oh and another favor?" I made a face. "While you're looking out for Alex just make sure she doesn't realize what you're doing."

What was I, an idiot? Of course I'm not going to tell her.

I thought it might be harder to get Alex to come with me, but she pretty much dropped everything and agreed. I had to stand on the sidelines and stare at the grass dumbly while Alex and Jessie made out one last time to the accompaniment of wolf-whistles and hooting.

In the car me and Alex had the weirdest conversation ever.

**What was the weird conversation that Alex and Jay had?**

**Will Alex find out that Jessie told Jay to watch out for her?**

**Find out!**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own anything except all the ideas and any made up characters.**

**Chapter 2**

**Jay's POV**

"Why do you really think Jessie's going to the States?" She asked. The way she asked it almost seemed that she didn't quite trust him.

"Alex, he's just going to see his parents. He wouldn't lie to you." I tried to sound convincing, but I knew it wasn't working.

"Jay you and I both know that is complete bullshit. It's common knowledge: he hates his parents and they hate him. They don't even like me, and they've never met me." She crossed her arms over her chest like it was final.

"I know that. But it _is _his brother making him go. He wouldn't tell that to all of us." I said but I knew that she would have another remark to say to that.

"Of course he would. If everyone hears the same story, then no-one will be able to catch him in the act as no-one will be suspicious." She said. Know I knew that she really didn't trust him.

"Alex, if you don't trust him, which to me it sounds like you don't, why don't you just go talk to his brother? He'll set ya mind at ease." I advised. It was true, if she didn't trust him then why not just go and ask the person that is supposedly making him go.

"Jay just forget about it. I don't care what Jessie does." She answered back with a sigh.

After that, the car seemed to be moving though treacle. We finally got to my house and she let herself out as soon as I pulled up in front of my house.

"So... you want a beer?" I asked aimlessly as she sat on my couch and turned on the TV.

"Sure, why not." She agreed, not taking her eyes off of the screen. I produced us both a beer from the refrigerator and sat down next to her.

We talked for a little while, after she calmed down, then we fell asleep watching some movie.

"Hi." I said as I saw her eyes open. She almost leaped off the couch.

"We missed Jessie didn't we?" Flicking the TV on and off briefly enough to see the time.

10:57am.

"Uh, yeah. He said he was leaving at eight." I confirmed as I got off the couch too.

"D'you think you could drive me over to Marcus's house?" She asked as she walked into my kitchen to get something to eat.

"Yeah, I guess. What, is he throwing a party tonight?" I asked. The answer was most likely a yes. That kid's always having parties.

"No he isn't but Brian is, and Marcus wanted to know if he could drive me over. You should go." She said as stole one of my pop-tarts.

**Alex's POV**

When I got out of Jay's car I walked slowly up to Marcus's house. When I got to the door I just walked in, like I had did with Jay's house the previous night, knowing that it wasn't locked.

"Hey, Lex." Marcus said when I walked in.

"Hey." I said as I walked over to his couch and sat down.

"You ready for Brian's party tonight?" He asked me as he sat down with me on the couch.

"Hell yeah. Too bad its almost guaranteed the cops will bust the party." I told him with a laugh.

"Yeah, damn neighbors. They call the cops if they hear just the littlest noise." Marcus agreed bitterly.

When we got there it was around 11:15. When we walked in and were greeted by Brian and a few drunken others. I went and grabbed myself a beer while Marcus talked to some guys.

**Jay's POV**

When I got home I got a shower and tried to ignore the fact that I was spending more time on my reflection that I ever had before. I headed to the party at around 10:30. the loud music was vibrating out of the speakers and spilling onto the floor and up the walls and bouncing off the ceiling. Most people were falling over themselves drunk. What seemed like millions of empty vodka bottles and beer cans littered the lawn and as I entered the room I saw it was the same inside.

I looked around and I finally found who I was looking for, and she was drunk, grinding against some drunk guy.

"Alex." I stated her name once, clearly, to get her attention. She let out a peel of laughter. "Come on Alex, let me take you upstairs so you can calm down." I said as I took her arm in my hand and pulled her towards the stairs.

"Jay... wh.. what are you doin'?" She asked as we walked into the first room that had an open door, that wasn't already occupied.

"Lex, just sit down." I instructed. Needn't of bothered though, as she practically fell onto the bed situated in the middle of the room.

We weren't even sat there for a minute before Alex started kissing me. She was drunk so she didn't really know what was going on. She pulled me down on top on her, as she was trying to pull my shirt off. Right as she unbuttoned the first button, the door swung open, and in walked....

**Who walked in on Alex and Jay??**

**Find out next chapter!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own anything except all the ideas and any made up characters.**

**Chapter 3**

**Jay's POV**

"Jay what the fuck are you doing, man!?" Marcus boomed as he exploded into the room looking like he'd just been slapped.

"Uh...Marcus..I uh.. see its not-" I was trying to explain to Marcus what really had happened, but Alex draped her arm around my neck and slowly began to give me a hickey. When Marcus walked in it didn't really effect her.

"Jay! Jessie told you that he wanted you to watch over Alex while he was gone! I don't think having sex with her counts, somehow dude!" He approached confidently and attempted to prise Alex off me.

"Wou..would you st..stop." Alex slurred as she pulled away from him and came back over to me.

"Marcus, look just let me take her home an..." Before I could finish Marcus cut me off.

"Jay, you're crazy if you think I'm letting you take her back to your place while she's this drunk."

All I could do was sit there on the bed thinking about what had just happened. The girl that I have had a massive crush on for months was mere moments away from having sex with me. Would I have had sex with her, I don't know. I think I would felt bad, because she was so drunk and all, but also because of Jessie. He was my best friend after all.

**Downstairs just before Marcus catches Jay and Alex**

**Marcus' POV**

"Hey dude!" Someone yelled to me. I looked to my left and say Dante making his way toward me.

"Yeah Dante?" I asked when he finally made his way over to me.

"Why did I just see Alex and Jay go upstairs together?" Dante asked with arched eyebrows. The only thing I could think of was that it wasn't true, he must be mistaken.

"There are a lot of people in this party that could have been anyone." My gut instinct was of course to defend my friend.

"No way man. I know Jay freakin' Hogart when I see him. It was definitely him. He knows that fucking with Jessie's girl will get him put in the hospital, regardless of who he is friends with."

"Dude, you can't be right. Jay wouldn't..."

As soon as I said it, I realized I was talking out of my ass. Jay was the horniest guy I know. There was nothing stopping him going and sleeping with any girl he wanted, especially when there was alcohol involved.

Sure enough, as I darted upstairs, searching in all the bedrooms and the bathroom, when I eventually found them in the fourth bedroom, I was proved wrong by Dante. I couldn't believe Jay would sink as low as to try it on with Alex. I mean, yeah everyone knows he has had a huge thing for her, and has done for a while now. But Jay and Jessie were best friends, I mean why would he do that to him? It's obvious Alex is hot, everyone thinks that, but she is Jessie's girl. I decided I was going to take her back to my house, 'cuz lets face it, she couldn't go to her house and she _definitely_ couldn't go to Jay's house.

It was kind of a tough job to walk with all of the people and on top of that, Alex could barely stand.

"Wh..what..no! I don't wanna leave yet!" She slurred in protest as I aided her toward the door.

"Alex, we're leavin'. You're drunk as a skunk and you were about to have sex with Jay." When I mentioned Jay's name her head popped up a little. I wonder if she is actually starting to like Jay.

"Jay? I wa..was about to ha..have se..sex with Ja...Jay?" She asked like she was just finding out that she won a new car.

"Alex just please stop talking, alright? You are drunk and have no clue what you're saying."

"Come on, Alex just few more steps then you can sleep it off." I said as I steadied her from falling and guided her inside my house. I laid her down on my couch, and she was out like a light switch before her head even hit the cushion.

I sat watching the TV on low for about an hour, before retiring to bed.

**Jay's POV**

The whole way back I was thinking about what had just happened. I was so close to having sex with Alex. I don't know why I keep thinking about it, but right now I'm really thinking about little girly thoughts. When I got to my house I had to crack open a beer and think about other things get it off my mind.

I finally pulled up to my driveway after what felt forever. I figured it was maybe two am. I looked at the time on the dashboard clock. Apparently it was 06:35. Wow I must have spent more time at the party than I had thought.

I was on my way to the kitchen to grab a beer – fuck the time, I didn't care right now - when something caught my eye. Alex was sitting there looking up at me with her huge brown eyes.

"Alex wh..what the hell are you doing here. Shouldn't you be over at Marcus's house?" I ignored my hammering heart, whether it was from the surprise of seeing her sat there, or just the fact that it was her, and she was here, again.

"Jay screw him. I don't care. I heard him say something before I passed out. Something about us having sex." She got off the couch and stood before me confidently.

"Alex no we didn't have sex we migh.." Alex cut me off.

"Jay listen to me. I'm going out with Jessie, alright? You can't try and get me drunk and take advantage of me, it doesn't work like that. I mean, come one. You and Jessie are best friends." She sighed like she was disappointed in me. I'm not sure how much of that was true.

"Alex, no listen to me! I know that, but you were drunk and I was drunk and I don't really know how it happened, or almost happened, but it doesn't matter cause it didn't happen." I was aware I was rambling.

Alex was silent for a few moments as she considered what I was saying. "Well I guess I should head back over to Marcus's house before he wakes up and realizes I'm gone." She didn't really give me an answer. Things were still all up in the air with us, as far as I was concerned.

"Lex, let me drive you over there. You can get there faster. I can even stop down the street, so he doesn't see the Civic." I offered. I knew that she would say no but hey at least I would offer.

"Sure." She answered. Alright I wasn't expecting her to say yes.

**Alex's POV**

Jay looked surprised at that. I wasn't planning on accepting but something inside made me say yes.

From getting in the car to right now, we didn't speak a word. I lost myself in my thoughts. Hopefully Marcus would still be out cold when I got back. Who knows what time he ended up going to bed at. Hell I don't even know what time I went to bed at.

"Alright I guess I'll let you out right here." Jay stopped the Civic just before the turn onto Marcus's street. He lived I'd say about five or so houses up the street on the right.

"Thanks." I took myself by surprise as my husky voice came out sounding a little disappointed and sombre. I was about to get out of the car when the sound of Jay's voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Um, I was going to head down to the ravine tonight. D'ya wanna to come with me?" He asked. I looked over at his face and could see that it was begging me to. Which was weird 'cuz Jay doesn't beg. Ever.

"Yeah, I guess." I agreed. He looked relieved.

"Alright. I'll pick you up from here at ten, OK?" Jay said.

"Yep." I answered simply. I got out, slammed the door and made my way up the street.

**Jay's POV**

I watched her until she was safely inside. She didn't turn around once, but she knew I was there.

**Alex's POV**

I snuck round the back of Marcus's house and in through the open kitchen window. The twinkling moonlight lit the way, but other than that it was still dark and quite difficult to see. However, I made it in successfully and peeked round his bedroom door on my way through. He was in the exact place that he had been when I had left. I tiptoed over to the couch and took a seat carefully, as to not make a loud noise.

"Hey your up." His voice broke the silence. I realized I must have fallen asleep for a half an hour or so because when I was awoken by his voice, sunlight was filtering into the small room, and the last thing I remembered, it was still dark.

"I took the medicine you left out for me. I feel a lot better now, thank you." I said with a little smile.

"Do you need me to drive you back? You can grab a shower and somethin' to eat if yo- " I cut him off before he could finish.

"Could you drive me now, please?" I asked. I really wanted to get out of there and get home.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever you want. Oh, I'm off to Montreal for a few days tonight, so I won't be here probably til next week." Marcus told me. My heart skipped a beat but I remained neutral.

"Don't worry about it I'm probably going to just stay in for today." I said, knowing that was complete bullshit.

No-one was in. It was 8:14am. Nothing new there. I fell into bed and when I saw the light of day again it was 11:58am. I had a very boring day, but I knew going to the ravine tonight would be good. It always was. At 9.30 I started getting ready.

I left in plenty of time to meet Jay on the corner. It reassured me that I knew Marcus wouldn't be around. As I stood on the corner, I heard rustling behind me and a figure engulfed in darkness emerged.

**What is the thing that jumped out at Alex?**

**Find out next chapter!**

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own anything except all the ideas and any made up characters.**

**Chapter 4**

**Marcus's POV**

There was something that Alex didn't know. I wasn't going to Montreal. What she told me about staying in for the rest of the night was complete bullshit. I heard from my friend Luke that Jay had informed him of his plans to spend the night at the ravine with Alex tonight.

So, long story short, I basically made up a lie so I could pretty much spy on her, I guess. Make sure that Jay doesn't try anything with her. I was going to try and call Jessie and let him know everything that had gone down, the only thing was I had no clue what the hell his parents number is and he told me before he left that his cell was broken.

**Jay's POV**

I was sitting in my Civic in the same spot that I had dropped Alex off at today. I was waiting for her to show up so we could head down to the ravine. We said that we would meet up at this corner at 11:00. I took a quick look at the dashboard clock, which read 11:13. I just figured that Alex was just a little late in getting here.

**30 minutes later**

I was still sitting there at 11:46. I was starting to get worried. All of these different possibilities were going through my head. Was she alright? Did something happen to her? Was it just that she forgot to meet me here? Was she with another guy?

"Alright, calm-the fuck-down." I said aloud to try and calm down.

**Alex's POV**

"Luke, what is your big idea of scaring the shit outta me?" I exclaimed as his smug face emerged from the hedgerow.

"Oh please, Alex. You don't get scared. You're Little Miss Tough, right?" Luke shot back with a slimy, sarcastic little laugh.

"Did you want something?"

"Nothing... I was just heading to the ravine and I saw you and thought 'hey, there's Alex. Let me try and scare her'. Apparently it worked." He answered as we began to move in sync with each other down the street.

"Me and Jay are headed there too. Oh well I was heading to the corner of Marcus's street." I told him, unaware of the cahoots he was in with that bitch Marcus.

"Oh really? You and Jay? You two seem to be getting a little to close for comfort these last few days. I hope you haven't forgotten your boyfriend, Jessie." He said, his voice really emphasizing Jessie's name.

"No, me and Jay are just friends." I sighed impatiently. "Why does everyone keep talking that shit about us? 'Cuz were definitely not getting 'too close'. And if you're talking about what happened at the party, which I suppose you are, it was a drunken mistake. Nothing more, nothing less." I said as we continued to walk down the street getting nearer to where I was supposed to be meeting Jay.

"Alex I hate to burst this little bubble that your floating around in, but Jay wasn't drunk at all at the party. He came to the party found you and took you upstairs. He didn't pop one beer open all night." Luke stopped as he spoke, for emphasis I expect.

"Wait Jay wasn't drunk?" I asked. Jay told me that we were both drunk, but if he came to the party and took me upstairs as soon as he got there, then that was a whole different story.

"Sorry kid, but yeah thats what happened. So if you still want to go to the ravine with him then go ahead." Luke said while he walked into the woods to get the short-cut to the ravine.

**Jay's POV**

I was just about to give up and go home when Alex walked up to my car door and knocked on my window and waited for me to get out of the Civic.

"Alex what the hell? Its almost 12:00. I've been waiting here for an hour." I yelled when I saw that she was alright and just looked pissed off.

"OK, Jay you are _not_ yelling at me right now, alright?" She ordered forcefully. OK, maybe something did happen to her.

"Alex, whats the matter? Are you alright?"

"Yes, why the hell wouldn't I be OK?"

"No reason, but can you tell me why the hell you are lashing out at me?" I asked. I wanted to know why she was so pissed at me. What the hell did I do wrong?

"Um how about we go back in time here. That night at the party. You lied to me." She spoke slowly and clearly.

"Alex, what are you talking about? I didn't lie to you." I proclaimed. That seemed to piss her off even more.

"Jay if you would shut the fuck up and let me talk then you would know. You told me that we were both drunk during that party, but there is little something wrong with that statement. You know whats wrong with it?" She asked and looked at me and waited for an answer.

"No I don't Alex. We both were drunk." I said and I still don't get what was wrong.

"Well I heard something, and I believe the actual truth is that only I was drunk. Apparently you didn't even open a beer all night." She yelled.

"Lexi, what the fuck? Who told you that?"

"It doesn't matter Jay. The only thing that does matter is that you lied to me and you are still lying to me right now, acting like you don't know what I'm talking about. Jay you were trying to take advantage of me. I tell you this all the time! Me and Jessie are dating. Not me and you! Jessie is your best friend!"

"Now listen to me right here, OK? I know all of that bullshit! Why does everyone think I have some fucking big crush on you? I don't alright! You seem to be convinced I have this huge crush on you, but I don't, OK? I could get girls ten times hotter than you!" I boomed sounding quite fierce.

I was so fucking sick of all of these rumors of my stupid crush on her. I turned and climbed back to my car and slammed the door. My tires squeaked as I started off too fast. When I popped open a beer and thats what I did for the rest of the night.

**Alex's POV**

I was surprised at Jay. I was pissed off at him, and then he ended up turning it on me. I don't know how he always does that when he wants to get out of trouble, but he always manages it. I was about to walk away from out doomed meeting spot and head over to the ravine, when I heard a noise coming from the bushes next to me. I peered in to see if I could see anyone but no one was there that I could see. I just shrugged it off and continued my walk to the ravine. I should be with Jay, but oh well.

When I get there I crack open a beer and just chug it. After an hour I had seven beers opened and emptied laying down next to me. I had the eighth beer in my hand ready to finish it when some guy came up to me. I had no clue what was going on but I really didn't care. I felt the guy put an arm around my waist and help me up. We walked for what felt like forever, but really it might have been a few steps. The last thing I heard was a door being opened and then closed.

**Luke's POV**

Me and Marcus had a plan brewing. I was going to tell Alex that Jay didn't open a beer when he got to the party, and he wanted to get her up in the room alone. Even though I saw Jay open quite a few beers before he went to go find Alex. I mean me and Marcus have nothing on Jay. We are all great friends, but that thing with Alex and Jay just freaked us all out, and Jay can't just go and try and have sex with her.

"Wow, man look at this fight." Marcus whispered to me so Alex and Jay couldn't hear us, even though I don't think they would anyway considering Alex was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I know man. Wow Alex can yell when she is pissed." I said agreed rather bemusedly as Alex's voice got louder and louder.

"Yeah and she is even louder when she is pissed." Marcus said with a laugh. It was true though when Alex was pissed you better get out of her way.

We watched as Jay started yelling at Alex. Then we watched as he got into his car and went the other way probably back to his house.

"Well I guess our job here is done." Marcus announced as he made his way out from behind the bush, but he accidentally got his leg caught, capturing Alex's attention. She looked directly at us for a few moments, before shrugging and heading back over to the ravine.

"Smart move, idiot." I mocked as she walked out of sight.

"Well at least she didn't see us. Now come on lets get out of here." Marcus said.

**Whats going to happen with Alex?**

**Is Alex and Jay going to continue fighting?**

**Are they going to find out about Marcus and Luke's plan?**

**Find out next chapter!**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own anything except all the ideas and any made up characters.**

**Chapter Five**

**Jay's POV**

I sat in my house, and a few drinks I got fed up and had had enough. I decided that I was gonna go to the ravine after all. When I get to the ravine, its seems nothing interesting is happening. I walk over to an empty table so I don't have to talk to anyone.  
Ha. Fat chance of that. "Yo, Jay man." Tom said as he walked up to me with the regulatory beer in his hand.  
"Hey, whats up?" I answered flatly.  
"Dude, Aaron and Alex are getting it on in the van." He said, coking his head in the direction he was referencing. "She is drunk outta her mind. She chugged down like eight beers in less than an hour."

I set my beer on the table top and headed boldly in the direction of the closed doors of the van. I pulled it opened to find Aaron on top of Alex.  
"What the fuck are you doing to her?" I burst into the van and threw Aaronoff Alex, blind with rage**.** He just looked at me blankly with his stupid drunk and smug face.  
"What do you want, Hogart?" He spat sounding sarcastic.  
"I want you to get the fuck off of her right now. She's off her face, she has no idea what she's doing, you little creep." I ignored the obvious assets in front of me and helped Alex put her wife-beater and bra back on.  
"Yo, man what the fuck is your problem? Get off my girl." Aaron slurred at me.  
"She's not you're fucking girl asshole. She's my... best friends girl." I actually had to stop myself from proclaiming Alex as my own. "Get the fuck off her, right now, or you'll be fucking sorry." The curse words just kept spilling out like word vomit. I pulled him out of the van by his shirt. He stumbled and almost fell, but when he got steady on his feet he threw his fist at my face.

I touched my lip really quick too see it was bleeding. I saw red at that point and lunged at him, throwing a punch right in the jaw. Next thing I know, two guys are holding me back so I don't kill him. I wriggle easily outta the guys grip and rush back over to where Alex was laying in the back of the van. In seconds she would be passed out for good. I picked her up and carried her to my car, lead her down on the back seat and got into the drivers seat.

**Alex's POV**

I opened my eyes but I could barely make out the face of the person with me. Whoever it was didn't last long before he was pulled off me. I could faintly hear shouts and yells, but I was so damn tried I really couldn't care less. What I didn't know was that Jay was fighting the guy that was trying to do God-knows-what to me. Next thing I feel is someone pick me up then set me down, before I was completely passed out.

The next morning I woke up and sat up in my bed. Except, it wasn't my bed. I look to the left of me and oh god, what is Jay doing here?  
"Jay?!" I hissed, poking him. He didn't make a sound just continued sleeping. I held my head in my hands with worry. God, what if I went too far with Jay last night? I gave trying to get Jay awake another shot.  
"Jay, would you wake up?" I said yet again and this time I pushed him a little bit. That woke him up.  
"Wh..what oh Alex its you." He said as if expecting me to be someone else. He was probably used to waking up in bed with random girls.  
"Please Jay, please tell me we didn't have sex last night." I asked him when he finally got up and outta bed.  
"Do you not remember anything from last night?" Jay asked, for some reason avoiding the question.  
"No, I think its safe to say I do not. Now answer the damn question." I asked, getting annoyed.  
"We didn't have sex." I was relieved as Jay admitted that. "Don't you remember _anything?_"

"Barely. I kinda remember being at the ravine. Get's a little hazy after that."

"We were supposed to go to the ravine together but it kinda went pear-shaped. You went there alone, and I went home. I was gonna stay here, but for some reason I felt like I needed to be there. When I got there, long story short, you and Aaron were in the van, he was about to get what he wanted, and then leave you there alone."

"You were fighting with him weren't you?" Bits of my memory were beginning to come back. I was angry or disappointed with Jay. I felt a strange sense of relief and gratitude towards him.

**Jay's POV**

Alex's face twisting into an expression anyone rarely got to see: a smile. The next thing that happened was like a dream. She leaned her head slowly towards mine and our lips met. Holy shit, me and Alex are kissing. I could barely think straight as she slipped her tongue in my mouth. We sat there together for close on ten minutes. We both kinda pulled away at the same time, like we read each others minds or something. Alex looked at me with a mixture of desire, shock, disgust and confusion.  
"Uh..Sorry..I um."Alex tried to say but she couldn't find the right words.  
"Alex don't worry about it alright." I knew she would bring up her and Jessie and try and blame me for the kiss, but it never came. She didn't say anything about her and Jessie. She just kept staring at me.  
"Alex lis..." She cut me off by pulling me to her and kissing me again. I don't know if she was still a little drunk, a little insane, or both, but something in her head made her kiss me. I have no clue what, but hell yeah I liked it.  
"God everyone is so right." She broke the kiss to deliver this news.  
It was just what I wanted to hear, but I knew I had to be the bigger man here. "Lex no, OK? Everyone isn't right. If you think you should be with Jessie, and never see me again, then go and walk right out that door right now." I said that like some big man, but really I was praying that she would stay here. I had finally kissed her and if she left now it would be the most fucked up thing ever.

**Luke's POV**

When Marcus and I finally made it to the ravine we looked around for a drink and an empty table so we could talk about what had just happened. We grabbed a beer each and sat on the closet empty tabletop. Before we could start talking Aaron walked up to us, with a cut lip and what looked like a bloody nose.  
"What happened to you?" I exclaimed.  
"Your friend Jay is going to fucking die." He said as a few more of his friends approached our table.  
"What're you talking about, man?"  
"You don't know?" One of them piped up.  
"No what the fuck did Jay do now?' Marcus asked turning back to Aaron.  
"Well me and that Alex chick were getting it on in the van and Jay comes barging in and thinks he can tell me I can't have sex with the dumb slut." Aaron spat merrily.  
"Yo, man you were trying to have sex with Alex?" I verified. There was a hell of a lot of people trying to have sex with her these past few days.

"Yeah. Shes nothing but a dumb slut, but you better let Jay know that if I see him hes dead." Aaron called back as he and his guys walked off and outta the ravine, probably off to some other party.  
"Wow so Jay was actually trying to save Alex this time. OK our plan won't work if Jay keeps building up a friendship with Alex." I said to Marcus.  
"Well then they are probably at Jay's house now. Lets head over there and find out."

**Alex and Jay's first kiss! Is that going to be a good or a bad thing?  
Is Alex going to leave? Or stay?  
What will happen when Marcus and Luke get to Jay's house?  
Will Jay and Erin get into another fight?  
Find out next chapter!  
Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own anything except all the ideas and any made up characters.\par  
**

**Also, a few people asked me in the last chapters reviews about something. In my AN at the end I said will Jay and "Erin" get into another fight? It was supposed to say will Jay and "Aaron" get into another fight? Sorry for any confusion.**

**  
****Chapter Six**

**  
Marcus's POV**

It didn't take much persuasion to get Luke to head over to Jay's. He was as eager for gossip as I was.  
"What if they aren't here?" Luke asked as I knocked.  
"Jay's car is here. He wouldn't walk anywhere, let's face it." I answered him. No-one was answering, and I wasn't about to let Luke be proved right. "Come on, lets let ourselves in." I pushed the door slightly and it swung open.

**Jay's POV**

I could tell Alex didn't really want to leave. She just stared at me. She got the material of my t-shirt in her hand and pulled me down against her as she laid back on the bed. She slipped her tongue in my mouth again. We made-out for what felt forever.  
"Jay, what the fuck are you doing now?!" Marcus exclaimed exasperatedly.  
"How drunk is she this time?" Luke asked as if Alex wasn't even in the room.  
"Um Alex can talk for herself, and shes not even drunk." Alex replied standing up off the bed looking pissed.  
"Alex, what the hell do you think you're playing at? You're dating Jessie. You know how fucking pissed off he'll be if he ever found out what you two have been up to!"

**Alex's POV**

This time, I didn't have eight or however many beers in my system. I knew that I liked Jay and before I just never wanted to admit it. I knew that after we had sex it would be completely different. I would have to deal with Jessie. Hell, Jay would have more to deal with from him. Man, I can't lie. I was so tired of all them constantly referring back to Jessie. I mean, come on! Its not like me a Jessie are going to be together forever...  
"God would you lot just back the fuck off? Its not like I'm gonna marry Jessie! I'm allowed to break up with him and go out with Jay, or hell, go out with any other guy that I want to go out with." I yelled to both of them.  
"Alex, would you seriously break up with Jessie to go out with Jay?" Marcus asked. God they were supposed to be best friends and here they were selling him out.  
"That isn't any of your damn business. What I do has nothing to do with the two of you. So get the fuck outta Jay's house." I yelled to them.  
They looked at me and then Jay. I could see the slightest smirk forming on Luke's face. I was ready to deck him, but then they turned and walked out together.

**Luke's POV**

Alex's tough girl performance just then gave me a great idea.  
"What are you smiling about?" Marcus quizzed me.  
"I just had a _brilliant_ idea." I answered him.  
"What is this great plan?" He asked with a hint of skepticism.  
"In a nutshell, we call Jessie, tell him about Alex and Jay, tactfully mention we tried to stop them, thus saving out own asses from getting kicked, then bam! Alex and Jessie are no more, and Alex will finally have that smug look wiped off her face." I explained in simplest terms.

"OK smartass, there's only one little flaw in that. We don't have any way of contacting Jessie at his parents place." Marcus asked. I wonder why he didn't realize that we could just call him on his cell phone.  
"What the hell are you talking about? We can just call him on his cell phone." I told Marcus.  
"No we can't, doofus. He said his cell phone was broken."  
"Well he just texted me the other day and said he got a new phone." We were heading in the direction of the ravine. Given the time of day, no-one would be there. We continued discussing how we were going to put this plan into action.

**Jay's POV**

Alex bit my bottom lip eagerly as we returned to where we were before the guys burst in. I pulled away from her and looked to the floor awkwardly. I knew I wanted to do it but I knew I couldn't, what with the whole situation with Jessie and Marcus and Luke. That was going to end in tears...  
"Alex before we do this we have to talk about something else. Did you see that smirk on Luke's face as they were leaving? They're planning somethin', I know it."  
"Yeah I saw it Jay but who cares. It was probably nothing." Alex said as she tried to kiss yet again.

"Lex, stop!" I raised my voice and she backed down instantly. "Sorry, its just I... I don't think we should do this." I uttered, amazed at my self control.

"That... that was the hardest thing you've ever had to say, isn't it?"

"More than you'll ever know." I agreed. I still couldn't maintain eye contact with her.

"Jay, they won't call Jess. They don't wanna be the snitches all their lives, they'll never live it down. And besides, Jessie's phone is broken and they don't know his parents number. We're fine. Trust me."

**Will Alex and Jay ever get together?**

**What is Luke and Marcus full plan?  
Is Jessie going to find out about Alex and Jay?**

**Find out next chapter!  
Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

!--#yiv1093902746 DIV {margin:0px;}--

**A/N: I don't own anything except all the ideas and any made up characters.**

**Chapter Seven  
**

**Marcus's POV**  


Luke and I continued talking about what we were going to do and when we were going to do it. We finally decided that we would call him today and tell him. No time like the present. Since it was so early given the time difference, we knew he could get a plane and be back in TO by tonight at the earliest.  
"Jessie?" He picked up on the third ring. We had him on speaker phone.  
"Yeah, hey man, whats up?" Jessie said when he picked up the phone.  
"Hey, man we have some not-so-great news to tell you about Alex and Jay."  
"Marcus, you're here too?" Jessie asked.  
"Yeah, man we're at the ravine." I answered him.  
"Alright, so whats this big news about Alex and Jay?"  
"Well there was a party a few days ago, and long story short: Alex got drunk outta her mind and we saw Jay and her go upstairs..." Before I could finish my sentence, Jessie interrupted me. He was pissed, you could hear it in his voice.  
"What the fuck are you talking about? Alex and Jay had sex? Why the fuck didn't you to stop them, dude!?" Jessie pounded with demand in his voice.  
"Shut up will you? I'm not finished. We didn't see them, exactly. Dante did, and he told me. So I went searching for them, and found them basically in the act."

"You walked in on them having sex?"

"No, not exactly." I admitted again. "But if we hadn't of busted in at that minute, who knows where it could of gone!"  
"OK so what happened after that?" Jessie asked next. It sounded like he was on the move.  
"Well I took her back to mine. I woke up in the morning and she was just like: 'oh I wanna go home'. So I took her home, then just right now me and Luke walked into Jay's house and they were..." Again Jessie stopped me to yell down the phone.  
"What the fuck they were alone at Jay's house? Why the fuck d'you let that happen, twice?!"  
"They were, but when we walked in we saw Alex pull Jay on top of her. She said that she wasn't drunk at all, and she said that she could break up with you and go out with Jay or any other guy she wanted to go out with." I told him and I knew that he would be really pissed off.  
"So you just left the two of them in there alone?" Jessie sounded more pissed at me and Luke than at Alex and Jay. Again I could hear some loud noise in the background.  
"Dude, what the fuck is that noise?"  
"What the fuck do you think it is? My parents live right next to the airport. I'm seeing if I can get a ticket to leave today.  
As soon as Jessie's words were projected into the night sky, Luke and I looked at each other in unison and smiled. Our plan was starting to work. All we needed is for Jessie to say he can get a ticket back, and then our plan will definitely work...  
"Alright man, the closest flight I can get will get into TO at 4pm." Jessie said to us. The small clock on Luke's cell phone. 09:25. Damn it.  
"Alright man, whatever. We'll see you when you get back." Luke said and we hung up.  
"OK now all we have to do is make sure that Alex and Jay are together when Jessie gets here." I said to Luke as we sat on one of the tabletops.

**Jessie's POV**

When the guys called me and told me what was happening I was pissed. Alex thinks she can just go and be a slut when I leave, and Jay! I told him to watch put for Alex. Not try and have sex with her, for fuck's sake. Asshole. I got my ticket. That was surprisingly easy. The hard part was getting away from my folks.

"What do you think your doing?" My mom asked suspiciously as soon as she saw me. My dad and brother were outside doing something uninteresting.  
"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going back to TO." I told her firmly.  
"Jessie! You said you'd stay here for the summer." She sounded disappointed and deflated.  
"I just have to go back and fix something." I knew she'd start asking all of these questions.  
"Oh yeah? What kinda things do you have to fix? Something more important then your parents?" She pressed cuttingly as I continued throwing my stuff into my duffel bag.  
"Yeah it really is. Since just about everything I do is more important than you." I knew I was being a total jackass to her, but screw her for how she treated me when I was younger.  
She overlooked that thought she had a hint of sadness in her tired eyes. "What's this important thing that you have to go and take care of?" She asked me. God she was really pissing me off these past weeks that I had to spend with her.  
"Nothing that you care about, OK? Now if you don't mind I have to finish packing, so leave." I said and when I did she looked at me and turned and left my room.  
I was looking around the room for the rest of my stuff when I heard some footsteps.  
"Mom I thought I told you..." I stopped when I saw that it was just my brother.  
"What the fuck do you want?" I asked him when he walked in the room.  
"I was just talking to mom and she said you were leaving? What the hell is up with that? You told me that you would stay for the whole summer." He shut the door and loosely cornered me.  
"Yeah I have some... stuff, that I need to take care of." I told him. I knew that if I told him he would be pissed off, because well he hates Alex. He thinks she's this huge bitch.  
"Oh yeah? What kinda stuff?" He asked.  
"Nothing that you need to know about." I answered.  
"Let me guess it has to do with that stupid bitch of a girlfriend of yours." He spat predictably.  
"Yeah it does. I just found out that she's sleeping with my best friend!" I snapped. All he did was laugh, so naturally, I flipped him off.

**Alex's POV**

"Come on Jay, let's just do it, please? Nothing is going to happen. How the fuck do you think that Jessie will find out? They can't call him. OK?" I pleaded in desperation. I know that resisting sex is basically the hardest thing Jay'd ever had to do, so he was being _unbelievably _hard to crack.  
"Alex, still... what happens if Jessie did tell them his parents number?" Jay asked.  
"Jay he wouldn't because I asked him what it was and he told me that he had no clue. Why would he lie to me? He knew that if I found out that he did know that I would be pissed off, because I was already pissed off that he had to leave." I yelled at him again.  
"Alex still-" I cut him off before he could finish.

"Jay, come on! Just do it. This is the only chance we'll get. Jessie will be coming back in like a month." And besides, we could do it all the time if I did end up breaking up with Jessie.

"Lets just chill out here and watch a movie or something." He suggested.

"Fine." I said as we got up outta his room and into his living room. We found The Matrix Reloaded. Coincidentally, the part where Neo and Trinity have sex just happened to be on. I snuck a discreet look over to Jay and observed him carefully. He appeared to be squirming. He tried to keep his attention straight ahead, but it was no use. I was straddling him within seconds and our lips met with a spark of passion ten times more fueled than the last.

**Luke's POV**

Marcus and I met Jessie from the airport. He looked rather disheveled after the flight, but that was the last thing on any of our minds.

"OK. Lets just go find Alex and Jay. Do you know were they are?"  
"They should still be at Jay's house."

On the ride over, no-one really said anything. Me and Marcus didn't want to say anything to Jessie, 'cuz we knew he was pissed.

We pulled up in Jay's driveway, and Marcus cut the engine. Jessie was the first outta the car. He was up and out like a shot. Unlike us, he didn't knock, he just popped the door open with his shoulder. We followed eagerly behind. He charged down the hall way and swung around the corner to the living room.

"What the fuck are you two doing?"

**What is going to happen now that Jessie knows what Alex and Jay have been up to?  
Will Alex and Jessie break up?  
Will Alex and Jay ever get together?  
Find out next chapter!  
Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own anything except all the ideas and any made up characters.**

**Chapter Eight**

**Jay's POV**

Alex was sat across my legs facing me, the only thing I could focus on was her tongue was half way down my throat, yet again. To say it had crossed my mind on more than one occasion about me and Alex having sex was an understatement. But all of those times, she'd been with Jessie and I knew that nothing could ever happen...

"What the fuck are you to doing?" If I didn't have Alex on top of me, I may well have fallen off the bed in surprise at Jessie's shock return.

"Oh, shit, shit..." Was all I could muster. But he cut me off before I could finish anyway. It was a great thing that he did, because I couldn't think of an excuses on why me and Alex were kissing without getting my ass kicked.

"Jay cut the fucking bullshit. These two have told me _all _about it." Jessie spat out. He was about to say something else but Alex cut in.

"Jessie, let me talk! I don't know what the fuck these two fools have been telling you, but the first time it happened, me and Jay were both hammered, right?" She looked over to me for back up, and I cringed as I realized in my head how against me this argument was gonna end.

"What, and you think that makes it OK?" Jessie was pretty much blind with rage.

"No, thats not what I said!"

"Well thats what it sounds like!"

"It's not like this is all my fault."

"What... the fuck?" He was breathless.

"Don't act like you've never cheated on me, Jess."

This revelation was news to all of us.

"I... I haven't..." He bumbled foolishly.

"I know you have Jessie. There's no use tryin' to deny it!"

"You've got no proof!" Jessie stated calmly.

"OK!" Alex deafened us with her yell. "Y' really wanna know why I tried it on with Jay? D'ya think I don't know about all the girls, Jessie? And did you not think I wouldn't know it'd be exactly the same deal in the US. More so, even! As there's no-one there to stop you!"

I froze. Was Alex just using me, because she was pissed off at Jessie? She looked back to me, seemingly or more moral support, but I just saw red at that point.

"You're a fucking slut." I spoke clearly.

"Excuse me?" She went from looking mad to looking just plain confused.

"You heard me. You were just playing me until Jessie came back. All that shit about you and me gettin' together was bullshit. You were just using me cuz you thought that Jessie was cheating on you." I took a quick glance at everyone in the room and all four of them looked confused, all for different reasons.

"Alex, why the fuck do you think I'd be cheating on you? I was forced to go see my parents. I thought you of all people would get that. You know the shit I go through with my folks."

**Alex's POV**

All of this was bullshit. Now Jay was pissed at me. I'd _really _screwed up this time.

"Y' know what? I came here to see what was going on and two prove these two jackasses wrong, but obviously I'm the one whose been proved wrong. Wrong for every thinking what we had was something worth holding onto. So screw it, alright? You and me, we're done." He spoke softly, but that just made it worse. Like when you do something bad as a kid and your mom says she isn't angry, she's disappointed. That kind of worse.

He stepped away from me and took one simple step over to Jay. They squared each other up for a moment. Jay knew what was coming. Jessie kneed him right in the balls. Jay looked pained but he didn't show any real reaction. He straightened himself back up with the same breathless pained look and stared down at the floor sheepishly. "I deserved that." He muttered to himself. Jessie didn't say anything else. I thought for a moment he might hit me too, but he just turned and left. Marcus and Luke didn't follow him, but they were looking more than smug with themselves.

"What the fuck gives you the right to go telling Jessie about this?" I stepped towards them.

"Alex, you're just a stupid little slut that wants all the attention she can get." Luke spat out. Jay launched himself at Luke and punched him right in the jaw. Luke staggered unsteadily backwards and grabbed his face, looking aghast.

"Alright! Fuck the both of you. Do whatever the fuck you wanna do. Me and Marcus are leaving." They turned at the same time and stormed out of the room. I couldn't deny how damn pathetic they looked.

"Alex, what the hell was all that back then? How do you really feel? Is it me, or him? You gotta make things clear, I can't fucking read your mind!" Jay was bitter. His eyes were cold and stony, and I couldn't really read any emotions, other than the obvious.

I seriously considered and evaluated in my head what I was about to say. It was time for the truth. He deserved that at least. He just took a knee to the balls because of me. "Jay, I'm not gonna have sex with you. Not now, it'd be way to weird, I'm sure you'll agree. Was I playing you?" I paused. He still looked monotonous. "Kinda. I think you're hot and I would probably have got with you if I didn't know you, but yeah." I admitted feeling very ashamed and embarrassed.

**Jay's POV**

"I was pretty much just trying to get back at Jessie." She sounded genuinely upset and almost disgusted at herself. "I should leave. You're pissed, and clearly you don't want me here."

Before I could say anything she was already outta the door, I presume heading the opposite way to the direction Jessie, Luke and Mark had gone.

**Jessie's POV  
**

If I wasn't sure about ending it with Alex before, I had more than enough reason to do it now. What the fuck would give her the idea I was cheating with other girls? She convinced herself that I was sleeping around at the ravine, and she was sure I was cheating while I was in America. That's not what happened at all. The whole time I was stuck inside the house, bored outta my brains.

**Flashback**

I was grateful my folks lived so close to the airport. I was also grateful that he knew the way there, as I didn't have a clue. When we got there, to say it was awkward would be the understatement of the century.

" So how was your flight here?" Mom asked, completely ignoring the fact that I was in the room.

"It was good. Only about an hour and 30 minutes." My brother had answered her.

Thats pretty much how it was the whole time. Another time, I was getting dressed to go out

and get something to eat. "Where do you think your going? Your brother and father are out there working and you think that you can just get up and leave?" Was what I got.

"I was just going to get something to eat." I said trying to minimal speech approach.

"Well you're not going anywhere. We have perfectly good food in the house. There is no need to go out and waste money on food that we have here."

**End Flashback**

The Alex situation was weighing heavily on my mind. I'd figured something out for almost definite. The only way that Alex would have got something like that into her head was if someone told her. And I know exactly who it was...

**Marcus's POV**

Luke headed back to his house after we left Jay's house. I wasn't ready to head home just yet, so I decided I may as well go back to the ravine. I'd see if Alex was there. I felt a little sorry for her. She'd lost her three friends and a boyfriend tonight. She had nothing to start with, now she was even worse off.

Low and behold, as I walked through the trees to the main hang out area of the ravine, I found the lovely Lexi sat upon a bench top blowing off some steam with a can in one hand a cigarette in the other. I approached her and sat with her silently. She looked at me and said nothing back. I was perfectly happy to sit there in silence. It was as if the silence was explaining what had happened, and I understood the silence. Then, out of nowhere she had to go and shatter the perfect silence.

''Do you wanna go into the van with me?"

**Who does Jessie suspect spilled to Alex?**

**What will happen with Marcus and Alex?**

**What will happen with Alex and Jessie?**

**Will Alex get together with Jay?**

**Find out next chapter!**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own anything except all the ideas and any made up characters.\b0\f1\fs24\par  
**

**Chapter Nine**

**Alex's POV**

The reason I asked Marcus into the van was simple. A few minutes ago, I lost three of my close friends and my boyfriend. I knew Marcus wasn't as mad at me, well because he was sitting here with me.  
"We can't go in the van together." Marcus said so quietly I almost didn't catch it.  
"Why not? It's not like I've got a boyfriend waiting for me at home." I spoke bitterly.  
"No, Alex. We can't, OK?" He raised his voice slightly, which put me on edge.  
"There's no reason why we can't! Me and Jessie are over. I'm single. Jessie hates me. Luke hates me. Jay hates me. Hell, I wouldn't be shocked if you did too."  
"Alex, no I don't...don't hate you. Alright?" I couldn't tell if he was being genuine or not.  
"OK. I get it. Let's go in there anyway though. Just chill, away from all these druggies and shit?" It started off as a statement, but ended up sounding more like a request. Our eyes met and he considered it for what felt like years, before agreeing.

**Marcus's POV**

Holy-fucking-shit. I'm here making out with Alex. I told myself that I wouldn't let myself let her add me to her 'to do' list, but she was just too damn tempting. I finally know what Jay was feeling when he was with her. She was like giving up fucking cocaine, the less you had the more badly you needed it.

**No POV**

Alex had well and truly done it this time. Jay, Jessie, and now Marcus. It was inevitable that _something _would go wrong tonight. Luke was sat at home for less than half an hour before he realized he was just too bored to stay in a moment longer. Armed with a six back of Bud, he headed over to the ravine.

**Luke's POV**

I looked at the time on the stove before I left. It read 6:30pm. There'd be hardly anyone at the ravine now. Nobody usually showed up til at least 10pm. I wouldn't have to share my beer with anyone, and I wouldn't have to talk to anyone. I was happy with that. As I'm walking down the street, I see a dark figure walking on my left and then I turn my head and see yet again another dark figure on my right. Both seemed to be going into the ravine, but on different sides. Since they were turned around I couldn't really tell who it was. The person that was on the right side turned around really quick, and looked directly at me, but I was too far away from them to see who it was. Then whoever it was turned around and headed back in the direction of the ravine.

**Jessie's POV**

I knew who exactly who would have told Alex about these supposed other girls, even though there were none. God, I was so_ fucking _pissed off. I knew that either Marcus or Luke put that idea into Alex's head.

When I left Jay's house, Marcus and Luke were still there, so I wasn't sure where they were now. I did have a feeling that they would both be at the ravine just drinking some beers and getting high as usual like the fucking bums they were. So thats where I headed. As I was breezed through my empty living room, I took a quick glance at the clock on top of the TV. 6.35pm. Ravine should be pretty dead, no-one to deal with trying to get in the middle of the inevitable punch up...

**Jay's POV**

God I can't believe this is happening. Alex was just using me. That same horrible sentence kept running through my mind like it was on a treadmill. Everyone had pretty much quit my house in some big mass exodus. I was now sitting on my living room couch feeling just a little bit sorry for myself. In a way I felt bad for Alex, having just lost most her friends and Jessie. Then again, I couldn't care less about the hateful bitch and her 'sad' losses. Well, thus fat, this was shaping up to be a great summer. I get to watch out for Alex while Jessie's in the US, almost end up having sex with her on more than one occasion, then I find out she's just been using me. Jesus, this sounds like something I'd do, not something I'd have done to myself. We'd already been through this much drama, and there was still a month of summer left. All this thinking and analyzing was doing my head in. I could think of nothing better than a beer or ten. The cupboards were bare. I knew that for a fact. I'd drank myself dry just the other day, I remembered. Vaguely. Why should I sit here on my own and mope around miserably? I should head to the ravine and inflict some pain on the other drunken losers there.

I was aware of someone walking behind me. I turned around really fast and looked. Since the person was pretty far away I couldn't really see who it was.  
**  
Alex's POV**

I was about to push things forward and start working on getting Marcus' clothes off, when I had to duck out of the kiss and practically throw him off me.  
"What the fuck??"

We were surrounded. Jessie had just burst through the door of the van with Jay on his left and Luke on his right. Marcus and I stole a quick glance at each other.  
"Marcus, man! What the hell are you two doing?" Luke hissed in disbelief. I knew what was going round all of their heads, how much of a slut this made me look.  
"Uh we were.." Marcus was stuttering and bumbling like a fool, so I just answered for him.  
"What we were making out. Whats the problem?" I wanted to make sure I appeared casual yet confident.  
"Alex, why are you making yourself out to seem such a fucking whore? You working your way through all of my friends? Why don't you just make-out with your own fucking boyfriend?" Luke was getting red faced with anger. God knows why he was so pissed off at me.  
"Maybe because I don't have one!" I screamed back.  
"Oh and whose fault is that?" Luke retaliated.  
"Thats your fault." Jessie cut in, speaking for the first time. Everyone stopped dead and turned in unison to look at him. Was he... sticking up for me?  
"What the fuck?"  
"You got it into her head that I was cheating in the first place! If she didn't think that she would have had no need to cheat."  
"No he didn't. I did." Said a mystery voice, that sprung from nowhere.

**So who is the voice at the end?  
Will Alex choose Jay, Marcus or Jessie. Or a dark horse?  
Find out next chapter!  
Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own anything except all the ideas and any made up characters.  
**

**Chapter Ten**

**Alex's POV**

"Cole. What the hell are you doing here?" asked Marcus, dumbfounded.  
"I did it. It was me." Cole said with a creepy smile. _What the fuck was he talking about? I don't remember this happening._  
"Cole what the fuck are you talking about?" Jessie asked him. I think everyone was confused at this point.  
"You guys, except Jessie, remember that little night at Brain's party, right? I wanted to have some fun with Alex so I told her, knowing that it would piss her off, that Jessie was sleeping around with different girls. She did just what I thought she would do. She started drinking and soon she got shit-faced drunk. Me and her started dancing. Then outta nowhere Jay comes and pulls her away from me. Mumbling something about taking her up to a room to calm down and sober up a little bit. Next thing I hear is Dante talking to Marcus about Alex and Jay having sex in a room. Obviously Dante was lying. Even if he wasn't they were both too drunk to even know what was happening. I see Marcus go into the room and then a few minutes later he comes down with Alex, who by the way couldn't walk straight, and probably takes her to his house. So after that night Alex thought that you were sleeping with other girls behind her back, but she had forgotten who told her." Cole's explanation seemed to go on forever, but we were all sat there contently listening. I could fucking kill this kid.

**Jessie's POV**

After hearing this, I really had no clue what to say or think. It wasn't Alex's fault that she tried it on with Jay. Well, in a way it wasn't her fault. It was Cole's fault that she was put under that impression in the first place. So really I shouldn't be pissed off at Alex, Jay, Marcus or Luke. I should really be pissed off at Cole.  
"So let me ask you something Cole. If Jay hadn't pulled Alex away from you would you have took advantage of her too?" I asked him. Before he answered another smug smile came to his lips. "Well who wouldn't? I mean come on she was drunk, probably wouldn't even remember what happened the next day." Cole answered my question sickeningly proudly.  
"Well now all of that's off my chest, I got places to be, people to see. Peace out, people." We all saw him and some random 'Ravine-Skank' head toward his car.  
We were all stunned into silence at what had just unfolded and Cole's pure casualness. No-one looked at each other. Our glances collated in the middle of the loose circle we were arranged in.  
"Now I feel like a stupid fucking whore that everyone keeps calling me."  
"Alex, we only said that 'cuz we thought... y'know. But we thought wrong. I'm sorry.

**Jay's POV **  
I couldn't believe what we'd all just heard. I never thought to keep an eye on Alex at that stupid party. I figured she was old enough to look after herself, and there was a difference between me 'keeping an eye on her' for Jessie, and me getting too involved in her life. I guess now I didn't needn't have worried about crossing that line.

"Yes I am. I've been with all of you!" "Not me." Luke pointed out sheepishly.  
"You wanted to get revenge on Jess. It's simple." I said, speaking for the first time in a long while.

**Marcus's POV**

Everyone, including me, was pissed off. I mean everyone kept blaming each other and we didn't even know the whole story. This whole time Cole was behind everything. I might have known that dick head would be the culprit.  
"Jessie, man I gotta say this. I'm fucking sorry, man. I mean I could have stopped Alex from tryin' anythin'." Jay spoke up. I think this may be the first time the dude's said he's sorry and actually sounded genuine.  
"Dude, its whatever. We're all past it. Well I am. Are all of you guys?" Jessie asked and looked at each of us really quick. We all just nodded our heads. "Alright. Well at the looks of it, the ravine's starting to fill up. So how about we forget all about this, move on and party?" Jessie asked with a devilish sparkle in his eye.

**Jessie's POV**

"Lexi, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked Alex and I pulled her aside so we could talk in some sort of privacy.  
"Yeah?" She seemed surprised that I wasn't ignoring her, to be honest.  
"I really love you, you know that right?" I asked her.  
"I dunno..." She answered skeptically.

"Well, I do. And I don't wanna lose you. I want you to be my girlfriend. Again." I smiled through my nerves and prayed silently in my head that she would take me back.  
"Yeah, that sounds good." She answered with a smile.  
"Thank God!" I breathed a sigh of relief and kissed her forehead lovingly to show her I still cared about her, no matter what, that kinda thing.  
Alex sat on the actual seat of the bench with Luke next to her on the same side and Marcus on the opposite side to her facing Luke. Jay and I stood apart from our friends.  
"So is everything alright with you two now?" Jay asked on the quiet.  
"Yeah everything's back on track dude." I let a half grin escape my lips and held out my hand to Jay. He accepted graciously and we shared a small "brother" moment, to let each other know we were cool again.

Things were finally good again. Nothing could go wrong now.

**Alex's POV**

When Jessie asked me if I wanted to go back out with him I had to think. I mean I was lying to everyone before. I really was interested in Jay. I told them I was using Jay, to save my relationship with Jessie, and try and inflict a bit of hurt on Jay, like I'd caused myself and so many others. But I did take Jessie back. He was too much a part of my past, he just had to be a part of my future. I took a quick glance at Jay. When Jessie kissed me, all I was thinking of was that I wish it was Jay.

**Luke's POV**

We're finally good again. Alex and Jessie are back together, and all of us were friends again. The only thing is that I don't think that Jay or Marcus are over Alex. I mean when Alex and Jessie walked over to the table I looked at Jay's face. I couldn't quite describe the look on his face, and I think I was the only one who caught it, or no-one else wanted to break the facade that we were all good. It seems that one little drop of Alex is enough to get the pulses racing. And who could blame us males? She is hot. I tried to forget about this mess and just drink some more beer. But that same stupid, annoying thought kept popping up into my head. I turned my head over to look at Alex. Her and Jessie looked from the outside like the picture perfect couple back together forever. But as their tongues danced in each others mouths, her eyes flashed open for a small second, straight in Jay's direction...

**The End!  
Look out for the sequel!**


End file.
